The following invention relates to a digital photo album with an internal printer. More particularly though not exclusively, the invention relates to a digital photo album having a pagewidth drop-on-demand ink jet print head and a source of print media located in the body of the digital photo album.
Digital photo albums provide a convenient way for transporting digital images in a manner that allows for their quick and spontaneous display. Much of this convenience is lost however if a print-out of any one or more images is required. To print an image, prior art digital photo albums must be connected to a print device compatible with the photo album which requires additional cabling to be carried thus reducing the portability of the photo album. Alternatively the digital storage medium that stores the images within the digital photo album can be transferred to another computer having compatible software for reading the images and which is connected to a printer. Each of the above alternatives can only be implemented if these other computing devices are readily at hand. The prior art digital photo albums are thus yet to reach their maximum potential as a functional medium for transporting digital images.